


Battle Scars

by Buddykins



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Hurt and comfort, Shera - Freeform, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, catradora, she-ra and the princesses of power - Freeform, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddykins/pseuds/Buddykins
Summary: A short one shoot revolving around a little hurt and comfort for Catradora based on their relationship after the fighting has ended and the are both left to deal with the choices they made during the battle.





	Battle Scars

The lights in the sky danced across the night sky as all of Bright moon slept; some unfortunately slept less than peacefully as memories haunted their dreams. And to pour Catra, her dream was a nightmare that she watched from behind her own eyes, unable to do anything to change the past.

Adora was barely fending off the temple guardian, and without her sword her advantage was fading fast before she was left hanging by threads over the edge of a drop into the blackness beneath her. Then Catra came to the edge looking at the blonde hanging on for dear life, so happy to see her friend come to save her. Trapped inside her own mind Catra watched as the vision played out, this nightmare she made just for herself, this was the part she hated the most. Her voice, her speech, it all tormented her with the lies she told. “-You leaving, was the best thing that ever happened to me.” her dream self smirked as she knelt closer to the edge.

“NO! Thats not true!” Catra screamed out in her mind peering at Adora’s horrified face. “Please! I just want to wake up! This isn’t real! This isn’t real!” She screamed into the void, her claws digging into her hair as she fell to her knees.

She knew this was all fake, just a warded and twisted memory that would only terrorize her at night; but she knew that she was the one who made it so. The sound of rocks crumbling and giving way to Adora’s grasp threw her into the pit below and her scream filled the memory.

“ADORA!” Catra’s shill scream filled with fear tore her from the nightmare as she ripped the blankets off when she practically jumped out of bed. Tears streamed down her face burning her eyes and leaving streaks down her face.

Said warrior woke with a start right next to her drawing a knife from under the pillow. Quickly realizing what was wrong she dropped the knife and wrapped her arms tightly around her feline companion. “Catra sweetie it’s okay, it’s okay.” She felt Catra respond immediately and embracing her as she cried into the blonde’s shoulders. “I’m right here Kitten, I’m right here, I’m okay.” Catra climbed onto her lap as she rocked her side to side, riding her of her worries and fears as she ran her fingers through her hair. “I’m okay Kitten, really.”

A mumbled response came from the face buried in the crook of her neck, “But I didn’t know you would be.” Catra pulled away enough to speak clearly and rested her head against Adora’s chest. “When I left you, I didn’t know you would be okay. I was just, I was so, so-”

The striped feline was cut off as Adora spoke up, “It’s okay Catra. I know it still hurts you to think about, I understand how you feel. I was selfish when I left you. I should have asked you to come with me from the very beginning.

“Because of me they wont even let you in the castle anymore.”

“Catra that’s not true and you know it.” Her voice slightly raised showing her dislike of the way her friend was thinking of herself. “I chose to live out here with you Catra, because I knew this would be more comfortable for all of us, and that’s okay. You and Glimmer even get along now, look how far you’ve come.” Adora smiled to her companion.

The feline put her hand up to Adora’s cheek rubbing it with her thumb causing the blonde to frown and look away as the makeup was rubbed off revealing scars that she had personally left. “What about all the times I hurt you?” Her voice quaking slightly, “I know you cover them up for me, because you you know everytime I see them I’m reminded of the horrible things I did to you.”

“Catra, we all make mistakes-”

“No! You don’t get to use that for this!” She scolded, this was one topic that she always won over the blonde. “If we all make mistakes then where are my scars? When did you ever cut me with that sword? Where did you ever hurt me?” she held her arms out showing her point, not a single time was she ever directly hurt be Adora in their fighting. Sure they exchanged punches and kicks, rough brawls that left tender bruises; but she knew Adora always held back, so why did she always push it so far.

A warm hand was placed on her chest over her heart. “I hurt you here Catra, it hurt so deep that it drove you to hurt me. I know we can’t change the past, and I know we can’t just forget that any of it ever happened. But it showed us how much we really love each other. Before any of this we were best friends and part of a team, but now look at us.” Adora pulled Catra back into her embrace which was warmly returned. “We couldn’t be closer than we are right now despite the hardships.”

It was quite for a while as they stayed in their warm and loving embrace, Catra’s fears and worries for the night all washed away, the lull of sleep calming any remaining nerves. “Thank you Adora.” her response barely audible as her eyes drifted shut peacefully.


End file.
